Kurt and the Blaine
by KL4INE-4-EV4
Summary: Puppy!Blaine takes Kitty!Kurt on their first date. Lady and the tramp crossover, one-shot, COMPLETE (Requested fic)


**A/N This is dedicated to KlaineLoverFan525 as she sent a request for a Lady and the Tramp style fic with Kitty!Kurt and Puppy!Blaine, which is perfect because I absolutely LOVE Disney, so I hope I do it justice(:**

_Disclaimer: I changed the name Tony to Guy and Joe to Benny due to copyright issues, i do not own them._

I cant believe I'm going on a date, a _date_, with Kurt. Many animals believe a cat and a dog should not be together, under any circumstances, let alone two boys, but I just cant help the way my tummy feels all fluttery when I see him.

Kurt Is the most beautiful cat I have ever seen in my entire life. He has luscious, caramel fur and chocolatey, cute pointy ears with sandy paws and tummy. His eyes, _oh his eyes_, I could get lot in them forever. They're like a swirling galaxy of electrifying blues, grassy greens and stormy greys, I can never pinpoint the exact colour.

I decided I'd take Kurt to Guy's restaurant, he does the best Italian food, which I know Kurt loves, because he told me that once.

So, here I am, nearing Kurt's house, trying to fix my ragged, smokey fur. No wonder everyone calls me Tramp, I look like one.

As I enter his back garden, I stop for a minute to collect my thoughts. This is just Kurt, I've got nothing to worry about. Except, this isn't _just _Kurt, this is the Kurt, the little kitten I first saw playing with yarn in the back garden, when I was only a puppy. The Kurt that grew into this graceful cat that steals everyone's heart with only a glance. I'm shocked he accepted my offer for a date, but ecstatic nonetheless.

Taking a deep breath, I scratch three times at the cat flap. Gosh, I am so nervous, what is taking so long?. Maybe he's playing a prank on me, maybe he doesn't like me as much as much as I thought, maybe-

"Blaine" a soft melody interrupted,

I turned around to see Kurt sitting in front of the cat flap, his posture as perfect as always, with his head tilted slightly to the side. Since when did he get there?.

"Oh" I stuttered,

"Oh?" he arched one of his flawless eyebrows, smirking also,

"Um, are you like, ready to go?" I stammered, god, I'm so stupid,

"Yes" He confirmed,

"Good, I…I mean that's great, yeah, lets go" Pull yourself together Blaine.

Kurt smiled from ear to ear, with his little teeth pointing out and strutted towards me. How a walk can be sexy, I don't know, but Kurt's is.

As we walked in comfortable silence towards the restaurant, I couldn't help but breathe in Kurt's scent. He smells like gardens and rainbows, is that even a scent?, It's the only way I can describe it.

"Wait here" I told kurt as we neared the corner that the restaurant was on, he nodded.

I quickly turned the corner, not wanting Kurt to wait long.

I scratched on the wooden door exactly as I did on the cat flap, I barked loud, it echoing down the alley.

"Oh, hello Blaine" Tony, a large Italian man said merrily, "Where-a you been so long?", "Hey, Benny, look who's here" He shouted, his accent thick.

A skinny Italian man made himself present from the kitchen, "Well, what do you know, its-a Blaine"

I jumped on Guy and began licking his face, I hadn't seen him in like forever, and he's so good to me.

"Hey, Benny, bring Blaine some bones before he eat-a me up" Guy ordered, laughing,

"Okay, okay, bones a-coming up" Benny mock-saluted

I barked loud, trying to convey that bones wont do for today. Guy look at me confused, so I lead him over to the corner.

Kurt poked his head out from the corner, looking shyly at the stranger.

"You got yourself a girlfriend" Guy nudged my side,

I barked again, and Kurt slowly stepped out from the dark,

"Ohh" Guy chuckled, "You got yourself a boyfriend" he raised his eyebrow, I howled in happiness.

Guy chuckled again, "Well" he drawn out, "He's a pretty one, Blaine" He said softly, scratching under Kurt's chin. Kurt purred lightly, his eye crinkling as he leant into the touch.

"Hey, Benny, get-a Blaine and his boyfriend some spaghetti a la meatballs" Guy commanded, his voice rumbling.

"Yes, sir" Benny replied from the kitchen.

I stared at Kurt, with what I'm sure were heart eyes, whilst Guy set a table ready for us. I hope this date goes well, I hope Kurt really likes me.

"Its-a ready Blaine" Guy said softly, turning on some romantic music and leaving us be"

I smiled, and led Kurt over to the table. The food smelt delicious, and I know it tastes just as good.

We sat in silence whilst we ate, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Kurt, His eyes closing in delight at the music every now and then.

I closed my eyes too, and without realising it we simultaneously knelt down and took the same strip of spaghetti. I chewed down until I realised my cold, wet, nose was touching something else which was warm and welcoming. I slowly opened my eyes and savoured the feeling until I was staring right into those ocean orbs, realising that welcoming experience was Kurt.

We stayed in this position for a few moments until Kurt pulled away and ducked his head, blushing. I smiled lovingly down at him, and he stared up at me through his long, dark, eyelashes, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. That was when I knew, I wanted to be with Kurt, forever.

:

Disclaimer: I changed the name Tony to Guy and Joe to Benny due to copyright issues.

I cant believe I'm going on a date, a date, with Kurt. Many animals believe a cat and a dog should not be together, under any circumstances, let alone two boys, but I just cant help the way my tummy feels all fluttery when I see him.

Kurt Is the most beautiful cat I have ever seen in my entire life. He has luscious, caramel fur and chocolatey, cute pointy ears with sandy paws and tummy. His eyes, oh his eyes, I could get lot in them forever. They're like a swirling galaxy of electrifying blues, grassy greens and stormy greys, I can never pinpoint the exact colour.

I decided I'd take Kurt to Guy's restaurant, he does the best Italian food, which I know Kurt loves, because he told me that once.

So, here I am, nearing Kurt's house, trying to fix my ragged, smokey fur. No wonder everyone calls me Tramp, I look like one.

As I enter his back garden, I stop for a minute to collect my thoughts. This is just Kurt, I've got nothing to worry about. Except, this isn't just Kurt, this is the Kurt, the little kitten I first saw playing with yarn in the back garden, when I was only a puppy. The Kurt that grew into this graceful cat that steals everyone's heart with only a glance. I'm shocked he accepted my offer for a date, but ecstatic nonetheless.

Taking a deep breath, I scratch three times at the cat flap. Gosh, I am so nervous, what is taking so long?. Maybe he's playing a prank on me, maybe he doesn't like me as much as much as I thought, maybe-

"Blaine" a soft melody interrupted,

I turned around to see Kurt sitting in front of the cat flap, his posture as perfect as always, with his head tilted slightly to the side. Since when did he get there?.

"Oh" I stuttered,

"Oh?" he arched one of his flawless eyebrows, smirking also,

"Um, are you like, ready to go?" I stammered, god, I'm so stupid,

"Yes" He confirmed,

"Good, I…I mean that's great, yeah, lets go" Pull yourself together Blaine.

Kurt smiled from ear to ear, with his little teeth pointing out and strutted towards me. How a walk can be sexy, I don't know, but Kurt's is.

As we walked in comfortable silence towards the restaurant, I couldn't help but breathe in Kurt's scent. He smells like gardens and rainbows, is that even a scent?, It's the only way I can describe it.

"Wait here" I told kurt as we neared the corner that the restaurant was on, he nodded.

I quickly turned the corner, not wanting Kurt to wait long.

I scratched on the wooden door exactly as I did on the cat flap, I barked loud, it echoing down the alley.

"Oh, hello Blaine" Tony, a large Italian man said merrily, "Where-a you been so long?", "Hey, Benny, look who's here" He shouted, his accent thick.

A skinny Italian man made himself present from the kitchen, "Well, what do you know, its-a Blaine"

I jumped on Guy and began licking his face, I hadn't seen him in like forever, and he's so good to me.

"Hey, Benny, bring Blaine some bones before he eat-a me up" Guy ordered, laughing,

"Okay, okay, bones a-coming up" Benny mock-saluted

I barked loud, trying to convey that bones wont do for today. Guy look at me confused, so I lead him over to the corner.

Kurt poked his head out from the corner, looking shyly at the stranger.

"You got yourself a girlfriend" Guy nudged my side,

I barked again, and Kurt slowly stepped out from the dark,

"Ohh" Guy chuckled, "You got yourself a boyfriend" he raised his eyebrow, I howled in happiness.

Guy chuckled again, "Well" he drawn out, "He's a pretty one, Blaine" He said softly, scratching under Kurt's chin. Kurt purred lightly, his eye crinkling as he leant into the touch.

"Hey, Benny, get-a Blaine and his boyfriend some spaghetti a la meatballs" Guy commanded, his voice rumbling.

"Yes, sir" Benny replied from the kitchen.

I stared at Kurt, with what I'm sure were heart eyes, whilst Guy set a table ready for us. I hope this date goes well, I hope Kurt really likes me.

"Its-a ready Blaine" Guy said softly, turning on some romantic music and leaving us be"

I smiled, and led Kurt over to the table. The food smelt delicious, and I know it tastes just as good.

We sat in silence whilst we ate, I couldn't keep my eyes off of Kurt, His eyes closing in delight at the music every now and then.

I closed my eyes too, and without realising it we simultaneously knelt down and took the same strip of spaghetti. I chewed down until I realised my cold, wet, nose was touching something else which was warm and welcoming. I slowly opened my eyes and savoured the feeling until I was staring right into those ocean orbs, realising that welcoming experience was Kurt.

We stayed in this position for a few moments until Kurt pulled away and ducked his head, blushing. I smiled lovingly down at him, and he stared up at me through his long, dark, eyelashes, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. That was when I knew, I wanted to be with Kurt, forever.


End file.
